


6 Months of Ice Cream (podfic)

by Shipsaresinking



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream Shop AU, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsaresinking/pseuds/Shipsaresinking
Summary: Carmilla works in an ice cream shop, Laura is just drowning her sorrows. Neither of them expected their first meeting to lead to falling in love





	6 Months of Ice Cream (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [6 months of Ice cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738311) by [hollstein_af](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein_af/pseuds/hollstein_af). 



> Didn't write it, just read it

Download:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2ZUbn7tsxjLakxXRUg1SDZOaHM/view?usp=drivesdk


End file.
